Eternamente
by NAZH045
Summary: ella esta condenada a vivir por el resto de la eternidad, el esta destinado a acabar con todos los de su especie pero el destino los unió, ¿podrá el acabar con ella? ¿sera el amor mas fuerte que el odio?...-iría en contra de mi mismo por ti-... ESTA ES MI PRIMER FIC DE FAIRY TAIL, PASEN Y LEAN, NO ME GUSTO EL SUMMARY PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRIÓ NADA
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO:**

_Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo se ha peleado esta guerra, cuántas vidas se han apagado, ni cuánta sangre ha sido derramada en la tierra, los vampiro y los humano han tenido una lucha entre sí por miles de años._

_Los humanos eran muchos y los vampiros fuertes, la lucha parecía equilibrada, el humano tenia al sol y el vampiro la noche, fue cuando los vampiros empezaron a desarrollar poderes, podían controlar ciertos elementos, como el agua o el fuego inclusive el metal inclinando la balanza a su favor._

_Los humanos ya no tenían esperanza alguna, lo único que les esperaba era ser ganado para los vampiros, los vampiros pensaron que tenían asegurada la victoria pero no tuvieron en cuenta la poderosa voluntad de los humanos, un grupo de humanos se alzo, no rebasaban ni los cincuenta._

_Los vampiros no vieron amenaza en el pequeño grupo los cuales se hacían llamar "Vampire Slayer", pero sin previo aviso, este pequeño grupo empezó a destrozar castillo por castillo, tenían una fuerza que se comparaba con la de ellos y sobre todo tenían armas, armas capaces de matarlos, como si fueran moscas fueron exterminado a cada uno de los clanes, los vampiros al verse acorralados y superados negociaron la paz, los Vampire Slayer aceptaron la propuesta de los vampiros, pensando así que volvería la paz en el mundo pero lo que no sabían era que los vampiros los traicionarían, acabaron con todos los Vampire Slayer y a sus familias._

_Después de acabar con todos ellos los vampiros decidieron ocultar su existencia de la humanidad, convirtiéndose en un mito pero al mismo tiempo controlándola desde las sombras._

_Han pasado dos mil años desde la última guerra entre humanos y vampiros, la humanidad olvido por completo la existencia de estos y a la vez sin saberlo conviven con ellos día a día_

**HOLA A TODOS LOS FANS DE FAIRY TAIL, ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE ESTE ANIME, ME INSPIRE VIENDO TODA LA SAGA DE INFRAMUNDO XD, ESPERO QUE LO HAIGAN DISFRUTADO Y DEJEN REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**dCAPITULO 1: Un nuevo amanecer**

**SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTEN LEYENDO MI NUEVO CAPITULO, QUIERO INFORMARLES A TODOS QUE ME EMOCIONE MUCHO AL SUBIR EL EPILOGO PERO A LOS 5 MINUTOS DE SUBIRLO OTRA PERSONA SUBE OTRO DE VAMPIROS Y CAZADORES "****Vampi Tail****by****Hinatadragneel****" SOLO QUE LA CAZADORA ES LUCY Y EL VAMPIRO ES NATSU, ALGUNOS DE USTEDES PENSARAN QUE DEBI ENOJARME, PERO NO, PARA MI FUE MAS BIEN COMO UN DESAFIO, UN DESAFIO QUE ME LANZO OTRO ESCRITOR Y LO ACEPTO, SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO "****Hinatadragneel****" DE UNA VEZ TE DIGO QUE ME GUSTA LA COMPETENCIA, LA NUESTRA SERA: "QUIEN HACE LA MEJOR HISTORIA DE VAMPIROS Y CAZADORES DE VAMPIROS DE FAIRY TAIL" **

-Es el año 2030, la humanidad ha progresado en las últimas décadas gracias a compañías privadas dirigidas por los seres de la noche, se han encargado los últimos cientos de años de proteger o más bien de cuidar su fuente de alimento, para que no se extinga, los clanes tomaron posesión de todo el mundo, dividieron los territorios para evitar disputas y luchas entre ellos, en la actualidad los clanes más poderosos son: los Heartfilia, los Strauss, los Loxar, los Bastia, los Scarlett y los Fernández.

Todos los clanes firmaron un tratado, el cual decía que si un clan invadía a otro el resto de los clanes destruirían al invasor, claro eso no impidió que se formaran alianzas con otros clanes más débiles.

"Lucy pov"

-soy Lucy Heartfilia y soy una chica… de 1000 años de edad, condenada por la maldición de mi especie, perdí a mi madre cuando apenas era una bebe, por extraño que parezca, fue cuando me dio a luz, a diferencia de otros vampiros yo si envejezco, muy lento pero envejezco, la única forma de que un vampiro envejezca es invernar, consiste en que el vampiro entre en un estado mental que le llamamos "sueño de la noche" en ese estado, según el tiempo en que uno inverne, el cuerpo crecerá, normalmente lo hacen para verse mayores y para hacerse más fuertes, pero los que en verdad realizan este ritual son los sangre pura, los sangre pura son: vampiros que nace de otros vampiros, nunca fueron mordidos, yo soy un ejemplo, jamás fui mordida pero aun así envejezco, tengo dos amigas, más bien a las únicas que considero, sus nombres son: Juvia Loxar y Erza Scarlett, ambas también son pura sangre, tienen la misma edad que yo y se ven de veintitantos.

_Nuestra raza, al no poder salir al sol creamos una nueva, los llamamos Lycans (hombres lobos) pero estos se salieron de control hace más de medio milenio, ahora nos dedicamos a exterminarlos como cucarachas, si no es una cosa es por otra, el derramamiento de sangre nunca se detendrá, he soñado muchas veces que un día mi especie no tenga que consumir la vida de otra para sobrevivir._

_Me he mudado de casa unas mil veces, nunca duro mucho tiempo en algún lugar, los constantes trabajos de mi padre me obligan a mantenerme en movimiento, claro, ser el jefe de uno de los clanes más poderosos y uno de los hombres más ricos de la humanidad no es tarea fácil._

_Nunca he estado sola, siempre me acompañan mis sirvientes, a los cuales no considero como tal, los llamo mis amigos, por raro que suene, son humanos, me encanta su calidez y jamás pensaría en robarles la vida, considero a todos los humanos como seres únicos y eso me ha causado también el desprecio de los de mi especie, los cuales solo los miran como comida, siempre me pregunto: ¿algún día podremos convivir como iguales?, mi padre me cuenta que mi madre soñaba con eso, que ambas especies vivieran juntas, pero claro, no todos los vemos así._

_Eso es todo lo que quería contarte, me despido, con cariño, tu hija Lucy Heartfilia _

"Fin Lucy pov"

(N/a: para los que no captaron y creo que será la mayoría por mi error al narrar, esta es una carta de Lucy para su madre)

En una lujosa mansión tres hermosas mujeres, una rubia, una pelirroja y una peli azul disfrutaban de una de una tranquila charla bajo la luz de la luna, la rubia traía puesto un hermoso vestido guinda que dejaba ver su increíble figura y un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación, la pelirroja llevaba un vestido purpura también exhibiendo su increíble figura y la peli azul un vestido azul al cuerpo resaltando así su estrecha cintura (**ya se imaginaron cuáles eran verdad**).

Lucy: como quisiera ir a Japón – decía la rubia lamentándose –

Erza: no te pierdes de mucho – contesto la pelirroja cruzando los brazos –

Juvia: es porque Erza-san va muy frecuentemente a comprar esos extraños y libros y figuritas de personas extrañas

Erza: no son libros, son mangas – se defendía la pelirroja – ¿y que tienen de malo los chibi? - dijo con aura maligna –

Ambas: n-no, no tienen nada de malo – dijeron temblando, a Erza no le gustaba que la criticaran por sus extraños gustos –

Erza: si tanto quieres ir por que no bienes conmigo – sonando más como pregunta –

Lucy: se lo pedí a mi padre pero él se negó

Juvia: Lucy-san, Juvia piensa que debería de decirle a su padre que puede cuidarse sola y que ya no es una niña

Lucy: saben muy bien como es, es demasiado sobreprotector

Erza: estoy de acuerdo con Juvia, ya eres bastante grandecita, además tienes a Zodiaco

¿?: ese grupo de humanos ineptos a los cuales llamas amigos – las tres voltean hacia donde proviene la vos, a no más de cinco metros se encontraban parados tres personas, un hombre musculoso y enorme, bastante bronceado y de cabello blanco y ojos azules, traía puesto un traje negro sin mangas mostrando sus poderosos brazos, las dos mujeres, ambas muy hermosas, del mismo color de ojos y cabello que el hombre, las dos traían vestidos negros, la más grande llevaba en la cabeza un mechón de cabello amarrado dejando el resto suelto, la más pequeña lo traía corto por encima de los hombros y en su mirada se mostraba superioridad –

Lucy: Strauss – murmuro –

¿?: Ara Erza-chan, me sorprende que andes con un vestido tan lindo, casi no te reconocí – hablo burlonamente la más grande –

Erza: Mirajane – dijo con enfado –

¿?: Miren quien está también aquí, si no es nada más ni nada menos que la apática Juvia Loxar

Juvia: Juvia siente el mismo placer al volver a ver a Lissana – diciendo esto con un rostro inexpresivo –

Lissana: vaya sigues igual de fría como siempre – dijo llevándose la mano derecha a la mejilla mostrando una sonrisa sínica – lastima, un rostro tan bello debería sonreír más –

Lucy: ¿supongo que no vinieron solo a saludar?

Lissana: que directa eres Lucy-chan, así es, tu padre mando a llamar a Mira-nee

Elfman: ya debemos de entrar, el Sr. Heartfilia nos espera

Lissana: adiós Lucy – dijo con tono burlón antes de dar media vuelta e irse –

Lucy: zorra engreída

Erza: cálmate Lucy, no caigas en su provocación – en ese momento llega un hombre, traía ropa parecida a la de las fuerzas especiales –

Teniente vampiro: Capitana Scarlett

Erza: ¿Qué sucede teniente?

TV: hemos localizado a un grupo de Lycans en el subterráneo en unas vías abandonadas

Erza: bien, en 5 minutos los veo en la salida

TV: ¡HI! – se retira –

Juvia: Erza-san, tan pronto te vas

Erza: es mi obligación

Lucy: pero tú podrías tener un rango mayor, te lo han ofrecido muchas veces, si aceptaras ya no tendrías que ir a esas misiones tan peligrosas – dijo preocupada la rubia –

Erza: yo no soy del tipo de persona que le gusta quedarse sentada – dijo levantándose de la silla y arrancándose el vestido de un jalón, por debajo del vestido tenía un traje negro de cuero ajustado (como el de Selene de inframundo), otra de los extraños gustos de Erza – adiós chicas – dijo dando un enorme salto –

Lucy: Erza jamás va a cambiar

Juvia: Juvia opina lo mismo

"_**en el subterráneo"**_

-el grupo liderado por la poderosa Titania, apodo que le habían dado al demostrar su increíble capacidad de combate y por su belleza, llevaba dos pistolas glock 45 y en su espalda una katana, tomaban posiciones, eran alrededor de unos 10 –

TV: según inteligencia debe haber unos 5 Lycans haya abajo

Soldado: esto será fácil con Titania aquí

Erza: no se confíen… siento algo extraño en el aire – dijo olfateando a su alrededor, era un olor combinado entre alcantarilla y perro mojado pero se podía sentir un olor desagradable en medio –

Tv: Capitana, de la señal – Erza lo medito por unos momentos y asintió, de inmediato los hombres entraron listos para dispararle a todo lo que se moviera, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando no encontraron nada, entraron cubriéndose las espaldas sin perder la formación, Erza iba a la cabeza, seguida por su teniente – No hay nadie –

Erza: mantengan sus ojos bien abiertos – dijo mientras olfateaba el aire y reconoció el repugnante olor, era ajo, abrió los ojos grandemente y grito - ¡en el techo! – Todos levantaron la vista y efectivamente en el techo había unos seis Lycans los cuales cayeron como arañas matando a dos hombre, el resto de ellos salieron de los costados matando a otros dos, los vampiros se recuperaron de la sorpresa y empezaron a disparar contra los Lycans, cabe decir que Titania fue quien mato a la mayoría –

Tv: tenemos cuatro bajas

Erza: era una trampa, el aire está impregnado de ajo, eso los ayudo a no ser detectados, estaban muy bien organizados

Tv: pero ya acabamos con todos

Erza: si… un momento, son solo cuatro – miro hacia todas direcciones buscando al último y lo vio huir por las vías - ¡vamos! – grito mientras perseguían al lycan, lo persiguieron hasta llegar a un lugar muy espacioso uno de los hombres le dio al lycan haciendo que este cayera, se acercaron al lycan y este empezó a… ¿reírse?

Soldado 2: ¿de qué te ríes hijo de…? – no pudo terminar por que una docena de balas le llenaron el pecho, de inmediato salieron de entre las sombras unos hombres armados con rifles de alto poder, el vampiro que acaba de hablar se volvió cenizas, el resto sintió una mezcla de miedo e impresión incluyendo a la Scarlett, de inmediato todo el mundo se puso bajo cubierto contraatacando el fuego, tres de los atacantes tiraron sus armas y se empezaron a quitar los abrigos que llevaban y en cuestión de segundos se transformaron Lycans y de un gran salto le cayeron encima a tres vampiros y matándolos al instante –

Erza: ¡retirada! – los hombres restantes quedaron insólitos con la orden de su capitana y sin ninguna otra opción comenzaron a retroceder mientras erza los cubría, empezaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron tratando de huir de sus atacantes, solo faltaban diez metros para salir, tres de los hombres se adelantaron rompiendo la formación por el temor que sentían en ese momento, pero de la entrada les saltaron encima tres lycans y otros cuatro que tenían como objetivo al resto de la unidad. Ahora estaban siendo atacados por dos flancos, después de un intercambio de balas los vampiros se quedaron sin municiones, los lycans aprovecharon la oportunidad e intensificaron el ataque acabando así con toda la unidad, quedando solo Erza y su teniente, ambos corrían por una alcantarilla, doblaron por una esquina pero algo tomo al teniente por la ropa y lo estrello contra una pared, Erza voltea hacia atrás y ve a su teniente contra la pared y enfrente de el un joven de cabello azul llegando al oscuro, su mirada gris reflejaba un inmenso odio, no llevaba camisa y traía unos pantalones verdes y unas botas negras y de su cuello colgaba un collar con una cruz, el teniente se levanta sacando una navaja tratando de apuñalar al joven de mirada gris, el joven por su parte esquivaba con facilidad los ataques del vampiro y de un ágil movimiento desarma a su contrincante, el vampiro recurrió a combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo cual resulto lo mismo que con la navaja, Erza estaba impresionada, jamás había visto a un lycan venciendo a un vampiro en forma humana, el joven toma por el cuello al teniente y lo levanta del suelo y antes que erza pudiera reaccionar le rompe el cuello con la misma mano y con la otra le arranca la cabeza. Erza furiosa saca varias shuriken de plata y las arroja con precisión dando justo en el blanco, el joven cae de rodillas y Erza se acerca para acabar con él pero se detiene en seco al percatarse que el chico estaba riendo.

¿?: Así que tú eres la famosa Titania – dijo levantándose del suelo, Erza no lo podía creer le clavo como cinco shuriken y a él no parecía afectarle

Erza: imposible

¿?: Claro que si – levanto su mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus dientes, de inmediato las shuriken empezaron a ser expulsadas de su cuerpo y las heridas comenzaron a curarse –

Erza: ¿que eres tú?

¿?: Esa es una pregunta extraña, aunque no inesperada viniendo de un vampiro, después de todo ustedes nos ven solo como animales – dijo con una sonrisa desafiante – oh, es cierto, ¿no acabo de acabar con toda tu unidad? ¿Cómo si fueran animales de corral? – Dijo burlonamente – parece que va habrá un cambio en la cadena evolutiva ¿o debería decir alimenticia? – después de eso empezó a carcajearse, mofándose de la pelirroja, está por su parte, fue consumida por la rabia, sus ojos se pusieron rojos, pero tan rápido como vino el enojo se fue sorprendiendo al joven de cabellos azules oscuros –

Erza: lo admito, eres listo, tenías todo planeado, desde el ataque de esos cinco lycans hasta la emboscada, pero lo que más me sorprende es el equipo que tienen

¿?: ¿Ah?

Erza: los lycans no son lo suficientemente listos para fabricar esas armas y no tienen recursos para comprarlas

¿?: ¿Qué estas insinuando?

Erza: que están aliados con alguien con el suficiente recurso o con la capacidad de hacerlas – el lycan sonrió de lado y empezó a aplaudir –

¿?: Los rumores son ciertos, la vampiro más fuerte e inteligente del clan Scarlett, mereces tu sobrenombre "Titania" bella pero mortal

Erza: me dirás todo lo que quiero, a las buenas o a las malas, tú decides

¿?: ¿Cuál manera crees que es la que quiero? – ella sonríe de lado y saca su katana –

Erza: esperaba esa respuesta – Erza corre a una increíble velocidad, el joven apenas ve venir el ataque y logra esquivar la filosa hoja – tienes buenos reflejos – dice con media sonrisa –

¿?: Viniendo de ti es un halago

Erza: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: ¿Mi nombre?

Erza: ¿tienes uno verdad?

¿?: Me llamo Gray Fullbuster

Erza: a partir de este momento te reconozco como un individuo y luchare con todas mis fuerza para vengar a mis compañeros caídos

Gray: y yo luchare por la sangre de mis hermanos que ha sido derramada por los últimos 500 años – así ambos iniciaron su lucha, Gray tomo un pedazo de cañería para poder defenderse mejor de la katana de Erza la cual atacaba incesantemente al joven guerrero, después de unos minutos gray estaba de rodillas jadeando con el rostro hacia arriba, Erza se encontraba enfrente del a unos dos metros, su respiración era agitada y tenia sujeta la espada con las dos manos –

Erza: eres el mejor oponente que he tenido en los últimos siglos

Gray: gracias – dijo entrecortado – es una lástima que no acabemos nuestra lucha – antes que Erza pudiera preguntar el por qué escucho ruidos muy cerca, eran el resto de los lycans – creo que solo tienes dos alternativas, una, te quedas y posiblemente mueras o dos, puedes irte y decir a tus superiores lo que has visto y terminamos esto en otro momento

Erza: ¿me estas dejando ir?

Gray: si tu lo pones así, ha por cierto, me ofende que te haigas contenido tanto conmigo

Erza: te diste cuenta, bueno, como excusa podría decir lo mismo

Gray: si, tienes razón

Erza: la próxima vez que nos veamos luchemos con todo nuestro poder

Gray: me parece bien, atrápalo – dijo lanzándole un cartucho

Erza: ¿un cartucho?

Gray: no veas las municiones hasta que llegues a tu base y cuando lo hagas procura no estar tan cerca – Erza lo miro con duda, pensaba si debería aceptar aquel objeto y el por qué se lo estaba dando, pero el ruido de los lycans la saco de sus pensamientos y ya no tenía ninguna otra opción se guarda el cartucho y se va, dejando a un joven lycan agotado en el suelo –

Lycan: hermano, te encuentras bien – pregunto un lycan que iba llegando –

Gray: estoy bien, solo un poco cansado

Lycan: ¿le dio el cartucho?

Gray: si

"_**de vuelta en el mansión Heartfilia"**_

Juvia: Erza-san ya tardo demasiado, ya casi amanece

Lucy: no te preocupes Juvia, Erza está bien, después de todo, es la más fuerte de nuestra generación

-en ese momento se escucho el ruido de un auto que entro a toda velocidad, era una hummer negra polarizada, del interior salió la dueña de sus preocupaciones, pero lo curioso es que no venia nadie más con ella, además fueron 5 autos los que salieron y solo regreso uno, lo que preocupo a ambas chicas, Erza entro a paso veloz a la mansión, las dos chicas salieron a recibirla

Lucy: erza, ¿Qué ocu-? – no pudo terminar porque erza la corto –

Erza: luego les explico, necesito ver pronto a tu padre Lucy – la pelirroja dejo a las dos en medio del pasillo, recorrió un par de corredores hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera, entro sin avisar ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, ahí se encontraban los líderes de todos los clanes (los más poderosos), con excepción de uno, los Fernández –

Jude: ¡Erza! Estamos en medio de una reunión importante

Mira: Ara Erza, tan pronto nos volvemos a ver

Erza: mi señor – dijo haciendo una reverencia – traigo el informe de la misión

Jude: ¿y por eso interrumpiste la reunión?

Líder Loxar: vaya Jude, esperaba más disciplina por parte de tus hombres, lo mismo va para ti, señorita Scarlett

Jude: Erza, retírate – dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia – después me darás el informe sobre la eliminación de los lycans

Erza: pero…

Jude: ERZA… - no pudo terminar por que alguien entro a la habitación, era un joven de cabellos azules y ojos color verde jade y en la parte derecha de el rostro tenía un tatuaje que atravesaba su ojo, vestía de un elegante traje negro y su sonrisa daba la escancia de liderazgo, se recargo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados –

¿?: Interrumpo algo

Erza: Jellal – dijo nerviosa –

Jellal: lamento llegar tarde a la reunión, pero debo decir que ver a la joven Scarlett aquí presente me llena de… perdón, me deje llevar un poco ¿Qué era lo que querías decirnos Erza?

Mira: erza entro sin avisar solo a darnos el reporte de la misión – diciendo esto con una sonrisa que nadie sabría cómo definirla –

Jude: eso no importa, Erza luego… - no pudo terminar ya que de nuevo fue interrumpido –

Jellal: parece que es muy importante lo que nos quiere decir

L. Loxar: solo es otro informe sobre unos lycans que se encontraban en un subterráneo, nos interrumpió solo para decirnos que lo lycans fueron exterminados – dijo ofendido –

Erza: eso es lo que quería decirles, la misión fallo – todos los presentes se sorprendieron, Erza, fallar, eso era imposible –

Jude. Pero como fue eso posible, llevabas a diez hombres contigo y solo eran cinco

Erza: era una trampa, eran muchos más, y lo peor de todo esto – dijo sacando el cartucho –

Jude: ¿un cartucho?

Erza: no solo es un cartucho – ella saca una bala del cartucho, no era como una común, esta era azul y tenía un brillo fosforescente –

Mira: ¿Qué es eso?

Jellal: no es obvio, es una bala UV

Erza: así es

L. Bastia: ¿pero cómo consiguieron eso los lycans?, nosotros destruimos todos los prototipos y planos y a todos aquellos que sabían construirlas

Jellal: hubo un tiempo en el que nosotros pensábamos usar eso contra nosotros, ¿no es eso cierto Sr. Bastia?

Jude: suficiente, Erza, dices que los lycans ahora poseen este armamento

Erza: y no solo eso, hubo uno, que aun en su forma humana, era realmente fuerte, pero lo más desconcertante fue que era inmune a la plata

Todos: ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo –

Erza: así es, él fue quien me dio el cartucho, hasta me rebelo su identidad, su nombre es Gray Fullbaster

L. Bastia: ¡eso es imposible!

Jellal: ¿acaso lo conoce?

L. Bastia: era hijo de los lycans personales de mi difunta esposa Ul

Jellal: qué ironía, bien el dicho, no muerdas la mano que te da de comer, por cierto ¿Cuándo fue que desapareció?

L. Bastia: fue cuando extermine a todos los lycan que tenía bajo mis servicios, pero no dejamos a ninguno con vida

L. Loxar: pues parece que no fue así

Mira: ¿pero porque te daría el cartucho y su identidad?

Jellal: ¿no es obvio?, están utilizando el arma más poderosa en una guerra, el miedo, quieren causar estragos en nuestra sociedad, que sintamos miedo al salir, que nos consuma por dentro, ese es su motivo

Erza: lo más importante es no caer en su juego, tenemos que mantener la calma y acabar con esto antes de que se prolongue

Jude: Erza, prepara a los hombres y alerta a todos los clanes vecinos – en ese momento suena el celular de Jellal –

Jellal: disculpen – contesta el teléfono, después de unos segundos su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa – bien, mantenme informado – cuelga el teléfono – me acaban de informar que diez clanes fueron destruidos

Jude: ¡¿Qué?!

Jellal: y no solo eso, parece ser que en cada clan dejaron un símbolo, me lo mandaran en unos instantáneas

Jude: Erza – la nombrada voltea – necesito que me hagas un favor

"_**en la habitación de Lucy"**_

Lucy: que sucede Erza – decía mientras empacaba ropa rápidamente –

Erza: en el camino te explico – dijo mientras ponía unas cosas en otra maleta – tú y Juvia deben irse de inmediato

Lucy: ¿A dónde?

Erza: tu padre tiene listo un avión, ellos te llevaran a un lugar seguro

Lucy: explícame que es lo que está pasando

Erza: lo hare cuando estemos con Juvia, las dos deben saber – Lucy se cambió de ropa por unos jeans, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta, ambas se dirigieron en la entrada en donde las esperaba una muy angustiada Juvia –

Juvia: Erza-san, Lucy-san, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto angustiada –

Erza: les explicare todo en el camino – las tres chicas subieron a un auto, ya más calmadas Erza les conto lo ocurrido, los lycans, las armas UV, los clanes abatidos, todo, ambas chicas parecían tomarlo con calma, pero en el fondo tenían miedo –

Lucy: ¿A dónde iremos?

Erza: tu tomaras un avión y Juvia otro

Lucy: ¿Por qué?

Erza: fueron las órdenes del Sr. Loxar

Juvia: el padre de Juvia – dijo con cierto pesar, como si nombrarlo la oprimiera –

Lucy: descuida – dijo tomando su mano – todo estará bien – le dedico una de sus cálidas sonrisas mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Lo cual le saco una sonrisa a la joven Loxar, el auto se detuvo las tres chicas bajaron, afuera de este los esperaban dos autos más –

Juvia: ¿dos autos? ¿Erza-san no vendrá?

Erza: tengo que volver y unirme a los demás

Lucy: cuídate mucho Erza – ambas chicas se dan un cálido abrazo

Juvia: Juvia le desea lo mismo – dijo uniéndose al abrazo, después de unos segundo se separan, Erza regresa a la mansión y Lucy y Juvia toman los vehículos.

-Lucy miraba hacia atrás, mientras una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en su rostro, al frente del auto estaban dos de sus sirvientes, Capricornio y Tauro, los cuales al verla en ese estado decidieron animarla

Tauro: no se angustie Lucy, ellas estarán bien y yo la protegeré con mi vida – la chica voltea hacia adelante –

Capricornio: todo estará bien Lucy-sama

Lucy: gracias chicos – después de conducir treinta minutos por fin llegaron a su destino, ahí estaba el avión, pero Tauro y Capricornio no parecían muy tranquilos - ¿sucede algo?

Capricornio: aquí debería de estar Escorpio, Sagitario y Cáncer – en ese momento el último nombrado sale volando directo contra el vidrio del auto –

Lucy: ¡Cáncer! – grita preocupada –

Tauro: ¡Lucy, quédese en el auto! – Capricornio sale del auto sacando un arma y Tauro sacando un hacha de quien sabe dónde, revisan a su compañero herido y este con esfuerzo levanta la mano señalando al responsable, ambos se voltea y a unos metros se encontraba un joven de cabello rosado son una bufanda blanca, traía puesto unos pantalones negros, una gabardina negra de cuero negro y una camiseta del mismo color por debajo y unas botas de combate negras **(para los que no se lo imaginen, es igual que la que usa Neo en Matrix XD)** y traía por el cuello a Escorpio –

Capricornio: ¡Bastardo! – le grito apuntándole con el arma, pero en un parpadeo el chico saco una 9mm dándole justo en la pistola, provocando que esta saliera volando, Tauro se abalanzó contra el empuñando su hacha con fuerzatratando de partir al joven misterioso como si de leña se tratase, este por su parte con un simple movimiento esquivo el poderoso golpe y aprovechando la apertura propino un poderoso gancho en la mandíbula de Tauro mandándolo a volar, Capricornio sale de su trance y sacando dos navajas se dirige a auxiliar a su amigo, el joven de cabellos rosados saca una daga curva de unos treinta cm tipo árabe y empieza a bloquear todos los ataques de Capricornio, después de estar evadiendo los ataques por unos segundos el joven toma la iniciativa haciendo retroceder a turo con una serie de rápidos y certeros golpes hasta que le dio un ligero corte en el brazo derecho, Capricornio suelta la navaja y se lleva la mano al brazo herido, el chico aprovecho y le dio una tremenda patada en el abdomen dejando a Capricornio fuera de combate, lo que no sabía él era que Tauro estaba justos detrás de él y con fuerza sujeta al atacante, oprimiéndolo como una fruta. Al chico no pareció importarle, y poco a poco empezó a quitarse los poderosos brazos de encima, Tauro usaba toda su fuerza para seguirlo sujetando, pero el chico como si nada estaba liberándose, el peli rosado se liberó, giro hacia tauro y con una combinación de golpes dejo fuera de combate al enorme hombre.

Lucy al presenciar aquello sale del auto, quedándose inmóvil al darse cuenta que aquel joven no era un lycan, era un humano, eso la dejo más sorprendidas, que un humano los derrotara tan fácilmente, ellos eran los humanos más fuertes que conocía, por no decir lo únicos que podrían derrotar a un vampiro, el joven voltea al percatarse de la presencia de Lucy y fulminándola con una mirada filosa se acerca caminando tranquilamente hacia la joven, se detiene a unos metros de ella, los dos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes hasta que el joven rompió el silencio –

¿?: ¿Tú eres Lucy Heartfilia?

Lucy: ¿Quién eres tú? – contesto con otra pregunta lo cual hizo enojar al peli rosado –

¿?: Eso es un si – ella no respondió, los zodiacos se empiezan a reincorporar – tienen suerte de ser humanos, de no serlo ya los habría matado – dijo dirigiéndose a estos – por la manera en que ellos siguen determinados en protegerte deben de ser tus sirvientes

Lucy: no son mis sirvientes, son mis amigos – las palabras de la rubia parecían haber impresionado a l joven

¿?: ¿Amigos?

Lucy: que, se te hace tan extraño

¿?: La verdad si, un vampiro que considera amigos a los humanos y no como comida es muy raro

Lucy: jamás me atrevería a hacer eso, aunque muriera – el joven no dejaba de aombrarse

¿?: Natsu

Lucy: ¿Qué?

Natsu: mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel

Lucy: ¿Por qué me dices tu nombre?

Natsu: porque será el ultimo que escuchas – dijo señalando detrás de ella, ella voltea y observa el amanecer, se estaba volviendo de día, los sirvientes se pusieron tensos pero la rubia lucia tranquila, ella se dio media vuelta e intento llegar al avión pero Natsu le bloquea el paso, la chica empieza a luchar contra el peli rosa el cual estaba impresionado por la habilidad de la chica, pero el resultado fue el mismo que con sus sirvientes, la tenia sometida en el suelo mientras los rayos de sol cubrían las tinieblas – sayonara, Lucy Hearthfilia – los rayos del sol tocaron la blanca piel de la rubia, los zodiaco cerraron los ojos por la impotencia, hubo un minuto de silencio, eso era extraño, el sol era una de las debilidades más poderosas de los vampiros y no se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de la rubia, lentamente abrieron los ojos y lo que vio los dejo impactados sobre todo al joven que aun la tenía en el suelo, ahí estaba ella, tranquila, recibiendo directamente los cálidos rayos solares –

Lucy: ¿Qué? – pregunto mirando hacia atrás –

Natsu: ¡¿Cómo que, qué?! - grito - ¡no estás envuelta en llamas y todavía pregunta que! – volvió a gritar con los ojos como platos y con la boca bien abierta mostrando sus afilados colmillos –

Lucy: ah, eso

Natsu: ¡¿Por qué no te quemas?!

Lucy: desde que nací jamás me ha afectado el sol, tampoco necesito beber sangre, prefiero las fresas con crema – eso dejo mas pasmados a los zodiaco y al pobre Natsu, el cual todavía no podía procesar lo que estaba presenciando –

Natsu: ¡eso es imposible!

Lucy: tráeme unas fresas y veras

Natsu: buena idea – dijo soltando el agarre lo cual ella aprovecho dándole una patada en su punto débil – e-eso e-es f-falta – decía entrecortado con lagrimas en los ojos, la rubia corrió hacia sus amigos que yacían en el suelo –

Lucy: ¿estás bien?

Escorpio: ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?

Lucy: ¿sobre esto? – se lleva una mano a la barbilla y luego a la nuca – se me olvido – a todo el mundo se le resbalo una gota por la sien –

Natsu: eso dolió - todos fijan su mirada en el peli rosa, el cual ya estaba de pie con la daga curva y la pistola que tenía un grabado en un lado que decía "Igneel", al instante unas poderosas llamas empezaron a cubrir sus armas - Karyuu no Yokugeki - grito el chico y de la navaja salió una poderosa llamarada que opea fuerte menen a todos los de alrededor, lo último que pudo ver Lucy fue al chico acercarse hacia ella hasta que ya no pudo ver nada mas –

"_**en la mansión Hearthfilia"**_

Erza estaba con Jude cuando llega un soldado

Soldado Vampiro: permiso para pasar

Erza: adelante – el soldado entra – el vuelo de Lucy ya llego a su destino – el soldado no responde y comienza a temblar y a sudar a mares – Habla – dijo seriamente con una mirada asesina –

SV: l-la señorita Lucy – dijo tartamudeando, erza harta lo toma de la camisa y lo levanta del suelo –

Erza: ¡habla de una vez! – grito perdiendo la paciencia, el vampiro grito asustado –

SV: NO – por fin pudo articular palabra –

Erza: ¿Qué?

Sv: el vuelo de la señorita Lucy fue emboscado – Erza suelta al pobre vampiro el cual no dejaba de llorar T.T

Erza: ¿qué sucedió?

SV: cuando llegamos encontramos el lugar hecho polvo, no se encontraban ella, el avión y zodiaco

Erza: no puede ser

Sv: encontramos esto – dijo mostrándole una bandera con un símbolo que no supo lo que significaba, era un hada con cola, ella se lo pasa a Jude el cual al tener en sus manos aquella imagen y se puso a temblar –

Jude: han vuelto

Erza: ¿Quiénes?

Jude: los Vampire Slayer

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES AHIGA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO 1 DE ETERNAMENTE, DEJEN REVIEWS Y SIGAN VIENDO MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE FAIRY TAIL, SE ESTA PONIENDO EMOCIONANTE EL MANGA XD (QUE AL CASO)**

**AGRADECIMEINTOS:**

ASay20**: GRACIAS POR LEER Y SI, ES UN NALU SOLO QUE NO LO PUSE XD**

Chrome.x9: **GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER MI HISTORIA, HE VISTO TODAS LAS PELICULAS DE INFRAMUNDO, UNA Y OTRA VEZ Y NO DEJAN DE GUSTARME**

Sakura Zala: **GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, Y LA IDEA DE QUE LOS VAMPIROS APRENDIERAN A USAR LOS ELEMTOS ME LLEGO DE LA NADA Y ME ENCANTO, ASI SE ADAPTA MEJOR A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL Y ME LLENA DE GUSTO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Fairy Tail**

**HOLA LECTORES DE FANFICTION, LO SE, ME TARDE DEMASIADO EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO 2, PERO COMO EXCUSA ESTABA EN LOS PROYECTOS FINALES EN MI ESCUELA, AQUÍ LES INFORMO QUE CAMBIE MI MODO DE ESCRITURA, PASE DE TEATRO A COMO SE LEE EN UN LIBRO PUES ME DIJERON QUE ESTABA PROHIBIDO Y PARA NO METERME EN PROBLEMAS Y QUE ME BORREN LAS HISTORIAS EMPEZARE A ESCRIBIR ASI, LES PIDO QUE ME DEN SUGERENCIAS Y CORRIJAN MIS ERORES PARA UNA BUENA LECTURA Y PARA EL MEJORAMIENTO DE MI ESCRITURA.**

"_**Lucy pov"**_

_me encontraba flotando en espacio, tan cerca que podía tocar las estrellas, era una increíble sensación, ahí estaban Cáncer, Tauro, Capricornio, Escorpio y Sagitario vestidos de animales, se veían muy graciosos, de pronto sentí una fuerte sacudida que provoco que cerrara los ojos, cuando los abrí me encontraba atrapada en las garras de un enorme dragón rojo, no pude evitar soltar un grito que al parecer molesto al dragón, pues me miro molesto, podía sentir el potente calor de su aliento y su poderoso rugido casi me revienta los tímpanos, el dragón descendió en picada a una gran velocidad, cerré los ojos por inercia y los volví a abrir cuando sentí que se detuvo solo para encontrarme rodeada de más dragones, todos me miraban y yo temblaba de miedo, un dragón gris metálico encaro al rojo que me traía, parecía que discutían, el dragón rojo se veía enojado y el gris no dejaba de señalarme, uno morado seunió al grisyluego los demás empezaron a rugir, yo estaba asustada por la imponencia de aquellas bestias tanta que me desmalle._

"_**Fin pov Lucy"**_

Lucy se encontraba dormida sobre una cama, envuelta en sábanas blancas, una pequeña luz se colaba por su ventana la cual molesto un poco a la rubia, se levantó lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Virgo, dile al sol que salga un poco más tarde – dijo dormida, luego abrió lentamente los ojos, miro a su alrededor y se los tallo - ¿are?... ¿Dónde estoy? – en la mente de Lucy algo hizo clic, pego un brinco fuera de la cama pero termino por caer al suelo – auch – fue lo único que pudo decir por el fuerte golpe que se dio, se levantó sobándose la cabeza, miro de nuevo a su alrededor sin reconocer en donde estaba todavía, recordó todo lo que paso, busco con la mirada a sus amigos pero no los encontró, lo único que veía era a una niña de cabello azul temblando en una silla… espera, pensó la rubia, ¿una niña?, concentro su vista y efectivamente al lado de su cama se encontraba una niña de cabello azul amarrado con dos coletas altas y con un vestido negro con detalles en rojo y medias que le llegaban hasta los muslos – h-hola – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la rubia, la pequeña niña no decía nada, solo seguía temblando al lado de la cama, Lucy avanzo un poco hacia la niña para preguntarle en donde estaba, pero al primer paso la pequeña niña saca una pequeña revolver y le apunta con ella, normalmente esto no asustaría a Lucy pero no era normal que una niña te apunte con un arma – tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada – Lucy dio un pequeño paso y la niña jalo del gatillo, la bala rozo la mejilla de la vampira, eso la impacto bastante, pero lo que más la impacto era que le dolía el roce de la bala, se limpió el hilo de sangre que salía de su mejilla y este se regenero, más lento de lo que debería.

-n-no te muevas – decía la niña sin dejar de apuntarle pero igual no dejaba de temblar.

-¿Quién eres?

-no tengo por qué contestar eso – dijo igual de nerviosa.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-tampoco te lo puedo decir y por favor deja de hacer preguntas

-está bien, solo tranquilízate, puedo sentarme – la niña asintió - eres muy linda – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, la pequeña se sonrojo – el chico peli rosa, el que traía una bufanda, ¿fue el quien me trajo aquí?

-¿Natsu-san? – pregunto la niña

-creo que ese era su nombre – y así siguió un incómodo minuto, la pequeña no dejaba de temblar y apuntar con su arma a la rubia, lo cual la ponía nerviosa – ¿podrías dejar de apuntarme?, No te hare nada.

-Gajeel-san siempre me dice que no debo confiar en un vampiro.

-¿Gajeel-san?

-no debía decírtelo – decía con voz chillona y con una expresión que hizo reír a la rubia **.**, la rubia solo la podía ver con ternura, como a una pequeña hermana menor, cada gesto hacia le parecía tierno, hasta cuando temblaba lucia adorable.

-no te hare nada, así que puedes bajar tu arma – por extraño que parecía la niña parecía calmarse, dejo de temblar y bajo su arma, no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, se acercóun poco a la rubia y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-no pareces tan temible como lo cuentan los libros, por alguna razón no siento ninguna pisca de amenaza en ti, y no solo eso, tu aroma es diferente, no hueles como ellos, hueles más a un humano - ¿oler?, pensó la rubia, ¿acaso podía sentir su esencia?, según ella sabía los únicos que podían hacer eso eran los Lycans y los vampiros, además Lucy no podía olerla… ¿no podía olerla? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Todo ser vivo tiene un aroma, una esencia, pero ella no lo tenía, no podía sentirla, si no la estuviera viendo en ese momento no podría saber que ella estaba en esa habitación. Lucy quería preguntarle por qué no podía sentir su aroma pero en ese instante alguien abre la puerta de una patada, la chica se dio media vuelta, tampoco podía sentir la esencia del hombre que acaba de entrar, era un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello color azabache y mirada penetrante roja, traía puesto un chalo negro desabrochado y una tira hueso del mismo color con una calavera en medio, pantalones del mismo color y botas pesadas con metal en las puntas, al verme despierta saca una espada sierra **(si no las conocen busquen espada sierra en internet, la de él se parece a su brazo cuando se convierte en una en el anime) **y esta empieza a encenderse, yo asustada retrocedí esquivando el primer golpe por pura suerte, el suelo casi se parte en dos por la potencia de él arma, la pequeña sale en mi defensa poniéndose en medio de nosotros.

-apartarte Wendy – exigió el azabache

-Gajeel-san, deténgase, recuerde que Natsu-san no quiere que la lastimemos – suplicaba la pequeña.

-me importa poco lo que quiera Salamander con ella, debí matarla en cuanto puso un pie aquí – decía furioso aquel hombre

-por favor no la mates Gajeel-san – volvió a suplicar

-hazte a un lado – dijo muy malhumorado, en ese momento entra un chico peli rosa y con bufanda blanca, al ver la escena toma por la espalda al azabache y lo lanza fuera de la habitación con gran fuerza.

-Natsu-san – exclama aliviada Wendy, él la mira y luego mira a Lucy.

-quédense aquí – diciendo esto sale de la habitación rápidamente, fuera de esta se escuchaban el sonido de dos metales chocando entre sí, Wendy, haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo el chico sale para comprobar lo que estaba pasando afuera, la rubia al verse sola decidió seguir a la pequeña de cabello azul, al salir vi que me encontraba en una especie de base militar o algo por el estilo, baje unas escaleras de metal de dónde provenía un ruido, al bajar me encontré a la pequeña y a los dos hombre peleando, la pequeña trataba de pararlos pero aquellas bestias no dejaban de chocar sus armas, no tardo mucho tiempo para que el alboroto llamara la atención de las personas que se encontraban en esa extraña base, un hombre de la misma edad que aquellos dos, delgado de estatura media, con el pelo de punta color rojo que es llamado al alza, además de un mechón que cubría su frente y dos flequillos enmarcando su rostro, con los ojos rasgados de alguna manera similares al peli rosa, una nariz más bien plana y prominentes caninos. Su traje consistía en una capa elaborada blanquecino con forro de color púrpura interior y puños profusamente decorados por el color plateado de los adornos, y los pernos muchos se alinearon en el pecho, el cuello alto y las mangas, a continuación se lleva una camisa de color oscuro, con un par de pantalones de color carmesí, aparentemente compuesto de cuero sostenida por un cinturón de pedrería, con los cinturones más similares circulando en diagonal las partes superiores de las piernas, y sencillos zapatos marrones.**(La misma que tiene cuando recién apareció en fairy tail)**

Aquel tipo venía acompañado de una hermosa joven, un poco más baja que él, hermosa, de cabello violeta, su ropa se componía de un vestido color lima-verde con un escote verde y ajustado y también una falda blanca larga con botas verdes.

-Natsu, Gajeel, ¿qué diablos les pasa? – Grito el chico con rasgos de serpiente, me miro y se puso delante de la chica, como para protegerla de mí, la joven solo me miraba, lucia asustada, en eso llegan otros más.

Dos hombres jóvenes, el primero un joven delgado de estatura media, de pelo negro, que casi llega hasta los hombros y se mantiene en un corte de pelo de alguna manera desordenada, con los filamentos de la misma apuntando hacia arriba en la parte superior de su cabeza y un mechón prominente oscurece la mayor parte de la frente y ojos de color rojo, traía puesto un traje negro a la medida, el segundo. un hombre delgado, joven pero musculoso y tonificado de altura media con el pelo rubio, que se mantiene en un estilo que recuerda al peli rosa, con los filamentos prominentes, que sobresale hacia el exterior de punta en todas direcciones, y una más pequeña, mechón frontal del cabello parcialmente colgando sobre su frente, de ojos oscuros, y por encima del derecho una cicatriz, diagonal a subir por la frente. La oreja izquierda está adornada por una pendiente, con un colgante de metal prominente que recuerda a una hoja de doble filo. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra y una playera del mismo color por debajo, unos pantalones de mezclilla y botas negras

**N/a: si se preguntan cómo es que los describí es que busque en wiki donde venía sus apariencias, pienso que exagere un poco la descripción xD**

Lo que se le hacía peculiar a Lucy de todos ellos es que tenían grandes colmillos y tampoco podía percibir su escancia, los dos llegados, miraban confundidos la pelea, miraron a la rubia y luego a la pequeña que trataba de detenerlos.

-Kobra, ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto el rubio al peli rojo-oscuro.

-no lo sé, escuche el ruido y vine, cuando llegue ya estaban peleando.

-Gajeel, Natsu, deténganse – grito el chico de traje negro, pero aquellos dos estaban en trance - ¡maldición!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – todos, con excepción de lo que estaban peleando, voltearon en dirección al dueño de la vos, por unas escaleras metálicas bajaba un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos de color verdosos. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho y traía puestos unos audífonos. Llevaba un abrigo negro de piel con pelusa en los bordes y al final de cada manga y una playera negra ajustada, marcando sus musculosos pectorales y unos pantalones rojos, la expresión de los que se encontraban ahí cambio a una de pánico, como si aquel hombre les inspirara temor, el rubio observo a los presentes, fijo la mirada en la rubia y luego en los que estaban peleando, bufo por lo bajo y sin miedo se acercó a los que peleaban y con un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza los sembró como plantas en el cemento, la cabeza del azabache y del peli rosa estaban enterradas en esta y de ahí salía humo blanco - ¿ahora por qué peleaban? – pregunto el rubio cruzando los brazos, el moreno débilmente levanto el brazo y señalo a la rubia, él la miro con el ceño fruncido de pies a cabeza - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-L-Lucy – dijo nerviosa la rubia.

-Lucy que…

-Lucy Heartfilia – el rubio no pareció impresionado con escuchar su apellido, pero el resto si, el moreno se levantó del suelo al mismo tiempo que el peli rosa, el rubio se puso justo enfrente de ellos, los dos comenzaron a temblar con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

-L-Laxus, hola – decía tartamudeando el peli rosa.

- así que esta es la vampira que dices que no le afecta el sol – el peli rosa asintió repetidamente - ¿era el objetivo de tu misión? – Volvió a asentir - ¿Por qué no la mataste?

-l-lo hice para tráela aquí y tratar de comprender por qué no le afecta el sol – decía tartamudeando el peli rosa, Laxus parecía sorprendido, levanto su mano y empezó palmear la cabeza del este.

-al fin usas la cabeza – todos se quedaron con una expresión de WTF, Laxus estaba felicitando a Natsu – y yo que pensé que solo tenías aire en la cabeza.

-¿n-no estás enojado? – pregunto Natsu.

-claro que no, es perfecto, nunca antes había existido un vampiro capaz de soportar el sol y tu trajiste posiblemente al único, es una oportunidad perfecta para experimentar – a la rubia le pego un tic facial.

-¿experimentar? – dijo con voz nerviosa la rubia

- así es, tango varias dudas, eres inmune al sol, ¿lo eres para el agua bendita? – diciendo esto le hecho una botella de agua enzima a la rubia, Lucy estaba paralizada, no tanto por miedo sino por tratar de explicar que rayos estaba pasando ahí.

-no se quemó – dijo sorprendido Sting

-sorprendente – dijo Laxus tirando la botella - ¿también lo eres al ajo? – dijo poniéndole encima un collar de ajos, La rubia tosió por el repugnante olor escapándosele un par de lágrimas – no, parece que no eres inmune – a la rubia se le hincho una vena, tomo el collar de ajos y se lo estrello en la cara, Laxus empezó a toser y se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas, todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y abriendo la boca tan grande que podría caber un gato en ella por la osadía de la rubia por hacerle eso a él, a Laxus, pero la rubia no tenía ni idea de quien era.

- ¡a cualquiera que le pongas ajo en sima empezara a toser maldito idiota! – grito la rubia enojada.

-increíble – dijo Laxus recuperado – eres inmune a todo, me pregunto si también lo eres a esto – dijo sacando una Magpul FMG-9 y poniéndosela en la cabeza, la rubia cerro los ojos por inercia y la detonación le retumbo en los oídos, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con la espalda del peli rosa, el cual había apartado momentos antes el arma de Laxus.

-lo es – dijo serio.

-¿Por qué me detuviste? – pregunto igual de serio el rubio.

-si no lo hacía terminarías por matarla.

-parece que no lo entiendes, es un vampiro, seres que solo drenan la vida de otros, son unos asesinos.

-bien que tienes a tres de mascota.

-eso es muy diferente – dijo molesto el rubio

-es lo mismo, debías matarlos pero no lo hiciste, solo porque antes de ser lo que son eran tus amigos, es más, hasta desarrollaste ese estúpido suero para ellos y te los quedaste de mascotas – Laxus manda a volar de un puñetazo a Natsu contra una pared, todos estaban inmóviles viendo la escena que se acaba de desarrollar, Natsu se levanta con dificultad, Laxus se acerca a él con paso duro, lo toma por el cuello y lo alza en el aire para luego estrellarlo fuertemente contra la pared.

-no son mascotas – dice eufórico el rubio

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dice una voz proveniente de la planta superior, todos voltean hacia arriba, una rubia de ojos verdes estaba recargada en el barandal mirándonos con seriedad, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, dos broches de alas blancas tenían recogida su larga cabellera ondulada, bajo lentamente las escaleras de metal y se situó justo en medio de todos, mira a Laxus y con una seña hizo que soltara Natsu – ¿qué es todo este escándalo? – El peli negro con traje se le acerca y empieza a decirle algo al oído, aquella misteriosa chica solo se limitaba a asentir una que otra vez – lo comprendo, gracias Rogue-kun – el nombrado hizo una reverencia y se alejó de ella - ¿y dónde está el vampiro? – pregunto buscando con la mirada, a todos se les resbalo una enorme gota por la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué no lo ve?! – Grita Gajeel - ¡esta justo frente a usted! - la chica se queda fijamente mirando a Lucy, se acerca a ella y la mira detenidamente para luego apartarla cómicamente.

-todavía no veo nada – decía inflando los cachetes.

-¡la acabas de tocar! – gritan todos menos Natsu.

-¿ella? – dice apuntando con el dedo a Lucy

-¡sí! – vuelven a decir todos, la chica de ojos verdes mira detenidamente de nuevo a Lucy.

-no, no lo es – todos abren sus ojos como platos y la boca tan grande que podría llegar al suelo – en parte.

-¿Cómo que en parte? – pregunto Kobra.

-en sí mismo tiene tanto rasgos humanos como vampiros, como los colmillos, pero puedo notar que estos jamás han tocado la sangre humana.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – pregunto ahora Rogue, todos esperaron con ansias la respuesta de la misteriosa chica, ella sonrió y señalo son el dedo la boca de Lucy.

-porque tiene restos de comida en ellos – dice con cara chibi, todos quedaron como estatuas por la respuesta, Lucy se llevó ambas manos a la boca, estaba totalmente roja por la vergüenza de que alguien hubiera visto restos de comida en su boca - ¿no te lavas los dientes? – pregunto a la rubia su cambiar su expresión.

-¡claro que sí! – grito aun avergonzada.

- hahaha, me agradas ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lucy

-mucho gusto Lucy, soy Mavis, la líder de la última organización cazadora de vampiros – dijo con una sonrisa.

-caza ¿Qué? – dijo la rubia arqueando la ceja.

-como su nombre lo indica, matamos vampiros, todos nosotros somos Vampire Slayer.

-¡¿QUE!? – grito la rubia, había leído de ellos en libros, pero según esto habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

-no desaparecimos, fuimos casi exterminados por los de tu especie – dijo Mavis sin quitar su sonrisa – la rubia se asustó ¿le había leído la mente? – Más o menos – esto asusto más a Lucy – bueno, ya que te quedaras aquí supongo que tengo que presentarte al resto.

-¿q-quedarme? – tartamudeo la rubia.

-¿Cómo que quedarse? – pregunto Laxus acercándose a la maestra.

-sí, se quedara con nosotros o sea dormirá, comerá y jugara aquí – respondió Mavis.

-la pregunta es ¿Por qué? – volvió a decir el rubio.

-porque me agrada – todos suspiraron resignados, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza a su maestra nada ni nadie se lo sacaba – bueno, como fue Natsu-chan quien la trajo aquí el será el responsable de vigilarla y cuidarla.

-¿Por qué yo? – Grito el peli rosa a lo cual recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Laxus – H-Hi

-perfecto – dijo uniendo sus manos la maestra – es oficial, bienvenida Lucy.

Antes que la rubia pudiera decir algo se empezó a escuchar unas fuertes pisadas, el aire se inundó a un olor de a perro mojado y se podían escuchar gruñidos por doquier, por todas partes empezaron a salir decenas de Lycans, por los pasillos escaleras, paredes, todos se empezaron a agrupar a unos metros de ellos, los Lycans y los Vampire Slayer se miraron intensamente, la rubia pensó que estaban a punto de empezar pero lo que vino a continuación no se lo esperaba, ambos bandos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, Lucy no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-ya volvimos – dijo un chico peli azul oscuro bajando por las escaleras.

-Gray, bienvenido de vuelta – dijo Mavis - ¿Cómo les fue?

-todo salió como lo planeaste, en serio eres una excelente estratega – Mavis se abochorno con el alago y empezó a hacer varias expresiones chibi.

-no digas eso, fueron ustedes quienes lo hicieron todo.

-tan modesta como siempre – respondió el peli azul, su nariz empezó a moverse, olfateo el aire y miro en dirección hacia Lucy, su expresión cambio a una de ira, salto desde las escaleras directo a Lucy, pero Mavis se pone en medio obligando a Gray a detenerse - ¡¿Por qué me detienes?!

-porque estabas apunto de atacar a una persona – respondió seria.

-¡es un vampiro! – todos los Lycans se ponen tensos y se preparan para atacar a la primera orden.

-¡quietos! – grito una voz grave a los Lycans, todo el mundo voltea hacia arriba y sentado en un barandal se encontraba un hombre mayor de unos cuarentaicinco años, alto, de ojos verde oscuros y cabello color naranja el cual era largo y lo tenia perfectamente acomodado. Salto del barandal y callo delicadamente junto a Mavis – Gray, sentado.

-¡pero Gildarts! – grito el joven pero fue silenciado por la mano de aquel hombre.

-Mavis debe tener una buena razón para tenerla aquí y yo confió en ella, recuerda esto Gray, si no hay confianza en la manada se acabara todo, confía en tus compañeros – Gray asintió y se acerco al resto de los Lycans – y ustedes que, ¿van a estar así todo el día? Váyanse a bañar que huelen a cañería – el resto de los Lycans empezaron a volver a su forma humana, conversaban reían por la misión, aquel enorme y frio lugar se transformo en unos según en alegría, calor y vida, todos conversaban animadamente, con excepción de los Vampire Slayer, Lucy esta que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aquellas sanguinarias y horribles bestias estaban confabulados con ellos, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era que no les parecían tan salvajes como los describían su especie.

-hola, tu debes de ser la vampira – dijo una chica a las espaldas de Lucy, Lucy voltea se encuentra con una mujer, un poco mas alta que ella, castaña, bella, traía puesta la parte de arriba de un traje de baño y unos pantaloncillos cafés y sandalias, debajo de su brazo llevaba un enorme barril con licor, la castaña dio un sonoro sorbo de este y continuo – soy Cana, mucho gusto – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-m-mucho gusto – respondió la rubia.

-no eres para nada fea – decía con una mirada pervertida viendo el escultural cuerpo de Lucy la cual se avergonzó un poco por la mirada de la castaña – vamos, no te pongas nerviosa, no muerdo… mucho – diciendo esto ultimo en el oído de Lucy la cual se puso totalmente roja, Cana se hecho a reír por la reacción de la rubia – tranquila, no le tiro a ese bando, yo prefiero las grandes y voluminosas… - no termino de decir cuando Gildarts se lanza para abrazarla y empieza a llorar con ella en brazos a unos centímetros del suelo.

-Cana, que bueno que volviste sana y salva – decía agitándola de un lado a otro.

-oye, suéltame – decía malhumorada tratando de zafarse del abrazo – ya te dije que puedo cuidarme sola.

-pero sigues siendo mi hija, no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

-eso no te da derecho a ser tan "cariñoso", ya no soy una bebe – y así los dos siguieron con ese rato de "padre e hija", Lucy se alejo con una gotita en la cabeza cuando de repente siente un poderoso agarre que la obliga a detenerse y darse vuelta para quedar justo en frente de la gris mirada de Gray.

-no se lo que planea la maestra, pero si haces algo sospecho te asesinare – terminando su amenaza la suelta y se va, Lucy estaba temblando, aquel tipo tenia un aura imponente, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando otro agarre la detiene pero este era menos fuerte, volteo y vio al peli rosa, quien la miraba seria.

-¿a donde vas?

-a mi habitación – contesto la rubia.

-bien, te acompaño.

-puedo llegar sola

-no dudo de ti, no confió en el resto, creo que te asesinarían si te tuvieran a solas – a la rubia le pego un tic facial – descuida, te protegeré – esto calmo un poco a la rubia - ¿tienes hambre? – en ese momento ruge el estomago de la rubia la cual se puso colorada por su acción involuntaria, a Natsu se le inflaron los cachetes y callo al suelo pataleando y riendo como un maniaco.

-¡no te rías! – decía la rubia avergonzada y molesta.

-es que jamás había escuchado que a los vampiros les gruñera el estomago – decía entre carcajadas, después de calmarse se dirigió con Lucy a un lugar que parecía una cafetería, la cual estaba llena de Lycans en forma humana.

-me dijiste que no consumes sangre – ella asiente con la cabeza – que te gustaría comer – decía mostrándole la vitrina que estaba repleta de comida japonesa, Sushi, bolas de arroz y todas las comidas japonesas que se puedan imaginar, a la rubia se le hizo agua la boca, siempre quiso probar los platillos japoneses.

-increíble – exclamo la rubia - ¿Qué debería probar? – se preguntaba la rubia con la cara casi pegada al vidrio.

Después de que comieron ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Lucy.

-recuerda que no debes andar sola por el lugar, no sea que te encuentres con Gajeel o con alguien mas, cualquier cosa que quieras me llamas a mi o a Wendy.

-muchas gracias… Natsu

-si

-¿Cómo es que todavía hay Vampire Slayer? Y ¿Qué es eso de que fueron exterminados? –pregunto la rubia, Natsu guardo silencio, su cabello cubría su flequillo y su miraba chocaba con el suelo, la pregunta pareció afectarle demasiado así que la rubia se arrepintió – si quieres no me lo tienes que decir.

-esta bien, te lo diré, pero antes ¿Qué tanto sabes tu de nosotros?

-pues según e leído hace miles de años Vampiros y cazadores lucharon en una guerra, la cual ganaron ustedes haciendo un tratado de paz con nosotros, pero desaparecieron misteriosamente – contesto la rubia.

-lo primero es verdad, lo segundo no – dijo serio el peli rosa – después de firmar el tratado los vampiros no respetaron la tregua, a pesar que ellos fueron los derrotados, atacaron y asesinaron a traición a los cazadores y a sus familias, todos los clanes de cazadores fueron aniquilados salvajemente – Lucy estaba que no podía creerlo, los vampiros fueron quienes causaron su desaparición – los cazadores que quedaron eran muy pocos y se separaron para no ser encontrados, así su conocimiento fue pasado por los años a sus familias pero jamás volvieron a levantarse contra los vampiros. Mi padre me la conto cuando era pequeño, me entreno y me dio sus armas el mismo día en que murió.

-¿Cómo murió? – pregunto la rubia, si ya le estaba contando todo era mejor que terminara.

-fue asesinado por los vampiros, yo sobreviví por que el me escondió, fue gracias a mi don que no me detectaron, vi como esos monstruos asesinaban brutalmente a mi padre justo delante de mis ojos… yo no pude hacer nada – Lucy se sentía dolida por la desgarradora historia de Natsu, se sentía terrible de haberlo obligado a contarle tan trágica historia.

-lo siento – dijo la rubia

-no tienes por que disculparte

-si los vampiros te hicimos tanto daño… ¿Por qué no me mataste?

-por que antes de morir mi padre me dijo "_Natsu… que tu corazón jamás albergue el odio ni el rencor… que solo contenga la felicidad y el amor… recuerda esto: jamás te abandonare… usa tu poder para proteger a otros…pero sobre todo… se humano". _Nosotros los Vampire Slayer apenas somos humanos, nos convertimos en monstruos para matar monstruos, es por eso que no te mate, tu no eres un monstruo Lucy, no se lo que seas pero no dejare que nada te pase, te lo prometo – diciendo esto le dedica una de sus sonrisas, mostrando su perfecta dentadura y sus afilados colmillos, Lucy no supo describir lo que la hizo sentir esa sonrisa, ¿calor?, ¿seguridad? ¿Paz?, muchas otras sensaciones invadieron el cuerpo de la rubia en ese momento.

-g-gracias – decía nerviosa, Natsu la miro detenidamente a la cara la cual tenia un leve rubor en la mejilla, Natsu pone la mano en la frente de la rubia causando que esta quede en shock por el repentino contacto.

-Lucy ¿a los vampiros también les da fiebre? – Decía juntando sus frentes causando que el color y la temperatura de la rubia aumentara – estas caliente – la respiración de ambos chocaba, Lucy estaba igual de roja que el cabello de su amiga Erza, no podía pronunciar una oración congruente.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, así que es por eso que la trajiste aquí, cabeza de cerillo – dijo la voz de un hombre rompiendo el silencio, ambos chicos se separaron solo para ver a Gray recargado contra la pared cruzado de brazos.

-¿de que hablas maldito exhibicionista? – decía Natsu molesto por la presencia del Fulbuster.

-¿a quien demonios le dices exhibicionista? – dijo sonando igual de molesto, en ese momento Natsu señala a gray con su dedo solo para señalarle que en efecto se encontraba desnudo, Lucy pego un grito dándose la vuelta y cubriendo sus ojos, Gray avergonzado tomo lo primero que vio de su ropa, que era un bóxer y se los puso como rayo.

-jajajaja, ¿al perrito le dio calor? Déjame darte un poco de agua en tu plato – decía mofándose de gray el peli rosa, gray molesto se golpea con su puño derecho a Natsu, Natsu devuelve el puñetazo y así ambos comenzaron a pelear, Lucy suspiro resignada por su situación.

-_¿asi será todos los días?_

Fin

**HOLA A TODOS, SE QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO EN SUBIRLO, PERO COMO ESCUSA LES DOY QUE ESTABA PREPARANDO LOS PROYECTOS DE LA ESCUELA, UNO DE ELLOS PRENDIO EN LLAMAS, DESCUIDEN, NADIE SALIO HERIDO, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO DOS, TRATARE DE SUBIR MAS A SEGUIDO**. **UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

yuki2341**: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ESO Y LAMENTO HABER DEMORADO MUCHO CON ESTE CAPITULO, EN EL FUTURO TRATARE DE SUBIR MAS RAPIDO**

MajoDragneel: **LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO LA ESCUELA NO ME DEJO**

Alex Darklight**: SOY UN GRAN FAN DE INFRAMUNDO, VOY A PONER ALGUNAS COSAS QUE SI SON DE INFRAMUNDO PERO TAMBIEN PONDRE COSAS QUE LAS HARAN UNICAS**

Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** GRACIAS POR EL CONSEJO Y SOBRE LO DE LA GUERRA CREO QUE ALGUNOS SE LO TOMARON PERSONAL, TODO BIEN CON HINATA, ES UNA BUENA ESCRITORA, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES MOTIVARME A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y HACERLO CADA VEZ MEJOR**

Calipitachix:** GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y COMENTAR**

Calipitachix**: COMO VERAS EN ESTE CAPITULO SE RESPODEN ALGUNAS DE TUS DUDAS, EN EL SIGUIENTE ACLARARE EL RESTO, GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y LEER, Y NO HAY FECHAS FIJAS PARA LA ACTUALIZACION, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TARDO TANTO EN SUBIR UN CAPITULO, TRATARE DE HACERLOS MAS RAPIDOS U.U**

Aankaa: **EN EL PROXIMO DIRE QUE ELEMENTO CONTROLA, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y SIGUE LEYENDO MI FIC PLEASE**

fanatico Z**: TODOS SOMOS BUENOS ESCRITORES, PARA MI NO HAY MALO NI BUENO, COMO LO DIJE ANTES, LO DE LA GUERRA LO EXAGERE UN POCO, NO PIENSO HACCER UN CONCURSO DE QUIEN ES MEJOR ESCRITOR NI NADA, SOLO LO ESCRIBO POR GUSTO**

Sakura Zala**: TU ERES UNA DE MIS PRINCIPALES FUENTES DE INSPIRACION, TUS HISTORIAS ME HAN FASINADO SIEMPRE, AUNQUE AHORITA NO HAYA PODIDO LEERLAS A MENUDO, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y NO ME MOLESTARIA EN ABSOLUTO SI ESCRIBIERAS UNA HISTORIA DE VAMPIROS, LO DE LA COMPETENCIA FUE PURO "CHORRO" COMO DECIMOS ALGUNOS, NO ERA NADA SERIO, SE QUE TE ENCANTA EL GRUVIA, A MI TAMBIEN, TE SORPENDERA MUCHO LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA Y LOS GIROS QUE TENDRA**

HappyAyeSir**: GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, SON SUS COMENTARIOS LOS QUE ME HACEN SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO**


	4. AVISO

**AVISO**

**Por medio de este mensaje (que formal no xD) le informo que dejare de escribir Eternamente, lamento haberlo apenas iniciarlo y dejarlo.**

**No es que me de flojera seguirlo, la verdad es que no soy muy bueno para escribir el tipo de acción que requiere fairy tail, porque fairy tail es un anime, en su mayor parte, de acción y no soy tan bueno para eso.**

**Otro motivo es que no disfruto escribirlo como lo hago con los otros dos fics que tengo.**

**Pero para cualquier persona que lo quiera puede tomarla, ya puse mas o menos la idea en general del fic, si alguien lo quiere puede tomarla, para iniciar desde cero o continuarla, les manda un saludo, NAZH045**


End file.
